Something Is Missing
by Stormkpr
Summary: During the final episode of the series, Kimber looks at Stormer during the farewell party and reflects on what could have been. COMPLETE


**SOMETHING IS MISSING**

By Stormkeeper

Author's notes: 

This fanfic takes place during the final Jem episode, "A Father Should Be" and is rated "PG". Please note that this fic is _not_ related to my other Misfits' fanfics, "Farewell to Life the Way We Knew It" and "Survival of the Misfits".

As always, a big thank you to Denisia for beta testing. Denisia, you are wonderful to work with!

888888888888

Kimber stood off to the side of the party, watching the Starlight girls laugh together and enjoy the plentiful slices of cake and freshly-baked cookies. She observed Deirdre, who was now an aspiring photographer, capturing several of the moments with her camera. Kimber tried to keep her attention away from the woman who she wished to rest her eyes upon. She suddenly felt a gentle tap on her arm.

"Why so quiet, Kimber?" Raya asked softly. Despite having been a Hologram for a few years, Raya was unaccustomed to seeing a pensive Kimber. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kimber said, forcing a smile. "Just sad about Ba Nee leaving."

"I know. But she's happy now and that's what's important. Leaving all of us won't be so hard for her because she'll be with someone who loves her."

Kimber nodded, her eyes far away. Raya, wanting to give her friend some space, backed away.

Kimber gazed longingly at Stormer, who stood halfway across the room chatting with Ashley. She was pleased that Stormer and the Misfits had crashed the party and called a truce. It was time for the two bands' war to end. But seeing Stormer again brought up such bittersweet feelings. Kimber looked at the woman's charming smile, the bright blue eyes, and the sense of utter confidence that Stormer now exuded. She wondered what she was missing and again, as she had so many times during the past few years, pondered what might have been so long ago.

88888888888

The two friends had been so close, at one point. Their album had been called "Back 2 Back", and they had created it from scratch together. Creating the songs had been a joyous process, promoting it less so. Without the support of Jerrica and the rest of the band, their project would have been doomed. But with Starlight Music's backing, the duo enjoyed widespread success. They embarked on numerous interviews, television appearances, and even a brief tour of the West coast.

One evening, the duo performed on television for a live broadcast. The studio audience applauded wildly when they had finished.

"Great job, ladies, great job!" the producer enthused, patting Kimber and Stormer on their backs as they headed for the backstage area.

"Thank you," Kimber smiled. Her eyes shone with excitement and pride.

"Your album is so good. I'm really impressed with how well it's selling. Starlight Music's lucky to have another winner on its hands," he continued.

Kimber and Stormer thanked him again before reaching their dressing room.

Upon reaching the cozy room, Stormer headed straight for the couch and settled herself onto it with a sigh.

"Tired?" Kimber asked. She looked around the room. It was one of the most "homey" dressing rooms she had seen. It was decorated in warm colors. Draped over the sofa was what appeared to be a crocheted blanket.

"We had two interviews today plus a live performance. That's enough for one day," Stormer quipped.

Kimber reached for the bottled water and poured a glass for Stormer. "Here you go," she said, offering her friend the cool drink. Kimber herself didn't feel fatigued. She was more exhilarated than anything.

"Thanks, Kimber," Stormer replied.

Kimber settled down next to Stormer. "We really did well tonight. I love the way our voices harmonize."

"Me too," Stormer said, with an admiring look in her eyes. "Your lyrics are so strong and so meaningful." She then looked down, as if unable to meet Kimber's gaze for a moment. "I – I'm so glad we came together like this."

"Me too. It's been such a blast. I love the way you crank out such amazing songs so quickly. I think you're so cool, Stormer." Kimber realized that her voice conveyed the gushing of a teenage girl, but she didn't care. Impulsively, she reached for Stormer's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Stormer grasped the hand and squeezed it back. Her eyes then met Kimber's. Before Kimber realized what was happening, Stormer leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kimber's. The mouth felt warm and inviting. And terrifying.

Startled, Kimber practically leapt backwards. The next few moments were a confused flurry of words between the two friends. Years later, Kimber couldn't even remember all of what they'd said, but phrases floated through her mind. I'm sorry,' 'I must've misread your signals,' 'I'm not a lesbian,' 'I don't know why you'd think….', 'I wasn't thinking,' 'I'm so, so sorry,', 'Gosh, I'm so embarrassed,' 'Let's just forget this ever happened.'

They never spoke of this incident again, though neither ever forgot it. From that point onwards, the awkwardness nearly overwhelmed the duo. They continued to promote the album and watch its success. But when Jerrica offered Stormer a place in the Holograms, Kimber was both unsurprised and relieved when Stormer elected instead to re-join the Misfits, who had come to Starlight Music to plead for Stormer's return.

Kimber thought of the aborted kiss nearly every day for a long, long time. She knew that she was not a lesbian. She had been attracted to Jeff and Sean and all of the other men she'd dated. She never sat around and fantasized about women the way she did with men.

But still. There was something about Stormer. Maybe it was her shy insecurity, her modesty so evident beneath the mild tough girl exterior. There was the faraway, longing look in Stormer's blue eyes, deep pools that suggested unexplored depths within. Kimber knew she had had some feelings for the Misfit and had been attracted to her. She couldn't explain it, couldn't understand why the kiss had – for a split second – felt so inviting, so natural. She confided these thoughts only to her diary.

Time passed and wounds began to fade. Kimber's life as a Hologram continued without Stormer. Next time Kimber had any prolonged contact with her, it was in England inside the Unicorn Club. The moment had been full of tension and confusion, with Stormer looking as flustered as Kimber felt.

8888888888888

Kimber mustered her courage. She decided to approach Stormer. Their attempts at communication since "Back 2 Back" had been hesitant at best. But there was no reason why they couldn't try. The Misfits had extended the proverbial olive branch today at Ba Nee's party. So there was no reason why Kimber couldn't do the same with Stormer.

She walked across the room, heading in Stormer's direction. Nearly bumping into Terri, Kimber apologized and made sure the girl was alright. She then looked up at Stormer.

Stormer stood next to Roxy. Kimber realized that the two bandmates were nearly draped against each other, with Stormer holding onto Roxy's strong arm. For a split second, it seemed as if Roxy might've caught Kimber's eye. The tough guitarist then turned towards Stormer and deliberately planted a kiss on her cheek. Stormer smiled, turned towards her bandmate with a look of adoration, and gave Roxy a quick peck on the lips.

Kimber awkwardly spun on her heel and backed away from the Misfits.

"Why the long face, Kimber?" Video laughed, bounding up to Kimber's side with camera in tow. She had arrived to videotape the party as a memento for both Ba Nee and Jerrica.

"I'm...okay," Kimber said, choking as the words brought back unbidden memories.

"Isn't it wonderful about Ba Nee?" Video gushed. "After all this time, she's finally found her father!"

"It's great," Kimber said listlessly. "I'm very happy for Ba Nee."

"We should all be so lucky," Video continued, focusing her lens on the gaggle of happy Starlight Girls, "to find those we love and be able to keep them close."

"I know," Kimber muttered, casting one last lingering gaze on Stormer before turning and walking away, thoughts of what could have been floating through her mind.

THE END

Your comments and feedback are always welcomed.


End file.
